Talk:Girl Meets the New Year/@comment-27441181-20151221161815
I usually don’t this, I’m more of a person who reads the comments and says nothing about it. I have read most part of the comments, since the Texas trilogy, and I have to say that Maya character it’s getting a lot of hate. I just want to expose my point of view, I’m not hoping for people to agree with me. So, why is everyone skeptical about Maya´s feelings towards Lucas? The first argument that everybody seems to be using is the fact that she treated him bad, let me tell you something, that means nothing. If you take a deeply look to Maya´s character you can understand why she is like that, her father left her and she doesn’t know how to deal with feelings. Most of the times people who acts like her are just afraid, and you might bring up the whole thing about her being so upfront about her feelings with Josh. I thing Maya was intimidating by Lucas, the fact that he seems to be so nice and polite might scare her ¿cause she is use to another kind of guys. I think Maya needs someone like Lucas to help her to understand herself, maybe he can help Maya to become a better person, I´m not saying they have to be together or that they gonna be forever together, I just think they have a good chance to become something wonderful. The fact that she mistreated him means nothing to me, sometimes people aren’t fully aware of their feeling and you might started by hating a person an all of the sudden you realize that person really grows on you, a became an important part of your life without you even noticing it. Sometimes an specific event can trigger your feelings, maybe that happen to Maya we don´t know, we aren’t the writers, we are just interpreters an receptors of a 30 minutes storyline without the whole background. We as humans are complicated and if you add feelings to the mixture things get way TOO MUCH complicated! Other thing I wanted to say, everybody is talking about how hard is for Riley to step back knowing that she loves him, just to let Maya try with Lucas, I get it, I swear I do, it just sucks. But what about Maya? She was thrown to a relationship without her even wanted it (just like Lucas); she was also force to admit her feelings about a person without being sure about what she felt. And she knows Lucas doesn’t like her back, it’s heartbreaking to finally admit her feelings and know that the other person doesn’t feel the same, ( remember in Texas Part 2, when Riley tells Lucas that Maya has feelings for him, Riley says that she just love him as a Brother and Lucas ask Riley what happens if he doesn´t feel the same way about Riley; well Maya was sitting right there when all that happen, she was being rejected), it sucks to try to have something with someone who doesn´t feel the same. Anyways it’s a shitty situation for all the people that is somehow involve, it isn’t fair to Riley and Lucas, neither for Maya and Lucas, or Maya and Riley, it isn’t fair even for Farkle. No matter how hard you try, people always get hurt in this kind of situations, no matter how hard you try not to.